Rivals of Othori Academy
by PrincessVi-Vi
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon Utena crossover. Basicly the characters of Sailor moon are going to Starlight Academy and they also recieve end of the world letters. You have to read to figure out what happens.
1. Meeting the Rival School

Vi-Vi: Hi, this story I and my friend Keiko are writing. Neither of us own Utena or Sailor Moon although if we did we would be rich and if we did I would have Touga and Diamond be our own personal servants but we don't. Keiko: Hey I don't want Touga I want Miki. Vi-Vi: Ok you can have Miki and I will take both Touga and Diamond. Keiko: No I will fight for Diamond with me life. I challenge you to a duel. Vi-Vi: ok ::holds out the sword of Dios: Keiko: backs up let's start to story. Vi-Vi: if you say so now on with the story ::Smirks::  
  
The Rivals of Othori Academy By: Princess Vi-Vi and Keiko  
  
Chapter one: Visit to Starlight Academy  
  
The members of the student counsel of Othori Academy are all at a meeting talking about there rival school. Touga says "Why don't we go visit them and see if it is worth our time to even worry about them?" Miki asks "What about Anthy and Utena?" Juri says "What about them? They are of no importance to us." Touga "I got confirmation form the end of the world that our rival has been getting letters like us. If this really is end of the world business everyone has to come that includes Anthy and Utena." Saionji "I agree with Anthy but why does Utena have to come?" Miki "Because she is the presently engaged to the rose bride." Juri "What are we going to do about Wakaba you know she is clingy to Utena?" (::Keiko starts singing: I got a lovely bunch of coconuts ::Vi-Vi comes and drags Keiko away taping her mouth shut:: sorry about that you guys she has a habit to do that now back to the story) Touga "I guess we will have to let her come with us seeing as she hardly ever leaves Utena's side." A couple of hours later everyone is in a van entering the gates of Starlight Academy as they look around they see a school that looks much like Othori Academy but there are no uniforms expect for the Student counsel and the duelist. As they pull up to the front of the school they see four guys three of are wearing the same outfit but one is in white and the other is in blue and another is in gray, the fourth guy is wearing regular clothes. They also see five girls two of which are wearing everyday clothes one of these is holding hands with the guy that is in regular clothes the other three girls are wearing the same outfit but one is in red, another is in orange and the third is in ocean blue but with a longer skirt then the others. (Vi-Vi: The outfits of the girls are like the sailor scout uniforms and the guys outfits are like the one Diamond wears in the show but without the cape.) As the student counsel of Othori Academy gets out to the van one of the girls who is wearing everyday clothes walks up to them and asks "Who are you?" (Keiko: awwwwwwww..its ChibiChibi grown up) Juri looks at ChibiChibi and says "You are a cute little girl what are you doing in high school?" Everyone who is standing in the front of the school end up laughing at that comment and ChibiChibi starts to get really upset. The girls of the student counsel walks up and the one in orange pats ChibiChibi on the head saying "Aw poor Chibi are you ok?" The one in red glares at the guys and says "Who picked on ChibiChibi?" Diamond the guy wearing the white uniform walks up and says "Everyone settle down and what is the problem here Raye," addressing the girl in the red uniform. Raye says "President, someone was picking on ChibiChibi." (Vi- Vi: they are all very protective of ChibiChibi) Diamond glares at the newcomers and asks in a deadly calm voice "Who is the one that caused all the trouble?" Mina, the one in orange "um..Prez..maybe we should talk in private we are kinda getting a lot of attention here." All the students that walk by stare at the group and the crying ChibiChibi. A girl whispers to her friend "someone is going to get it now cause they made ChibiChibi upset." (Keiko: they are very protective of her aren't they?) Jadeite says "Maybe we should go to the student counsel board room?" The girl in the ocean blue says from in the background "Mr. President I think that would be a good idea," in a very timid voice almost as if she was scared. Raye says "Let's go then." Diamond says "Of course you are right Jadeite, Mina and Michelle," he starts to walk off, "follow me all of you," still speaking in the deadly clam voice. Mina whispers to Raye "somebody is in trouble," while giving ChibiChibi a piggy back ride. (Keiko: they are babying her and she is thirteen years old.) As they walk into the student counsel board room the members of the schools student counsel take there seats around a table. (Vi-Vi: see diagram for where the student counsel sits.) The rest of the group sits in chairs that are scattered around the room. Michelle stands next to Amara the guy who is wearing blue and the couple that was holding hands are sitting on the love seat that is situated in the corner of the room. [pic] Diamond says "I would like to welcome you to our school on behave of the student counsel here. I am the Student Counsel President, Diamond across from me is the Vise President Jadeite, to my left is Raye the team captain of the archery club and to my right is Mina the director of the music club. The others in our group are our friends and over there the guy in blue is our champion duelist Amara and his fiancée Michelle. The couple on the love seat is Yaten and his girlfriend Serena. Who are you and what are you doing here at our school?" (Keiko: aren't we just a bit bossy Diamond?) Touga says "My name is Touga Kiryuu, and I am the student counsel president of Othori Academy, the green hair guy is Kyouichi Saionji, the somewhat shy blue haired guy is Miki Kaoru," Mina giggles, "the orange haired female is Juri Arisugawa, the rose haired female is Utena Tenjou, the girl clinging to her is Wakaba and the other girl next to her is Anthy Himemiya. We are here to visit your school since you are the only school capable of competing with Othori Academy's dueling team." Mina "So dueling is cruel and very immature anyhow by what we go by," while glaring at Amara. Amara "Don't give me that look Mina it was not cause I wanted to duel for the reason you think it was to protect someone." Mina 'hmps' and turns her head "I still don't agree with it." Juri "She sounds a lot like you Miki." Miki "Maybe because I am right about what I say." Touga "That is enough Juri, Miki calm down or I will send you two back to our school." Raye "Did you just come here to spy or something you know because that is just rude." This whole time Yaten has been looking at Utena because he feels as if he knows her from somewhere. Serena jabs in the ribs "Yaten are you paying attention or staring at the girls that are in this room?" Yaten turns to look at Serena "No I was just thinking about something." Mina "excuse me Prez I have to leave I got to go to classes cause they are starting soon." Diamond "You can catch up on your work later you know as well as I do that you will be excused from any classes you miss." Mina groans then looks out the window and starts to daydream. Utena says "We are not here to spy, spying is for cowards and creeps and it is not an honorable thing to do." Jadeite "Aren't you just the prince that has came to save the princess, how honorable, pathetic." Utena growls at Jadeite "For your information baka I am a .," Anthy's hand covers Utena's mouth so that all that comes out is a bunch of mumbling. Anthy whispers in Utena's ear "I do not think it is wise for you to say what you were about to say Utena-sama considering the whole student counsel is here." Touga mumbles "well that is a first for Anthy." Jadeite "you are a what I did not here that last part?" Raye "you jerk," throws a wad of paper at him, "shut up. So are we going sit here all day or are we actually going to do something maybe like show them around before someone kills Jadeite for his sarcasm?" Diamond "Who besides you Raye would wish to kill Jadeite for his sarcasm?" Mina giggles over in her seat coming out of her daydream. Diamond "that is a first for Mina, she is usually not violent." Utena "I don't blame them one bit for what they want to do, I wanted to do it to someone to," glares at Saionji. They end up showing the visitors around the school and then they go to bed for the night for tomorrow they are going to show them there dueling arena.  
  
~to be continued~  
  
Keiko: I still caught a lovely bunch of coconuts. ::Vi-Vi tapes Keiko's mouth shut again and holds Tasuki's harisen in her hand threatening to use it on Keiko:: well that is all for now folks see you next time. 


	2. Notice to readers

I am sorry for not updating any of my stories but I have major writer's block and I don't have as much time as I use to for writing, do to school and work. I am in college and it is hard for me to make the grades I need to so I spend most of my time studying if you have any ideas on how my story should go let me know also I will update whenever I get the chance and have another chapter to put up. I promise.  
  
Sincerely,  
Princess Vi-Vi 


	3. Chapter 3

Vi-Vi: Sorry to all my fans out there but until further notice I will not be able to post any more chapters on any of my stories for a few reasons. One being I have to use the school computers for internet access. Another being I work part time and go to school full time. And the final one being I am out of ideas on what to write with my stories I am open to suggestions. If you have any please email me at and I will get them next time I am able to make it online. Hopefully me and my roommates will get internet soon. I will try to post soon though promise. I haven't forgotten just been really really bus.


End file.
